


Monkey Fingers

by eerian_sadow



Series: Flesh and Steel challenge responses [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: flesh_and_steel, Gen, Insults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee and Sari get into a bit of a predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> written for the June 2012 Flesh and Steel "Insults" challenge.

"You wanna run that by me again?" The police captain stared incredulously at the pair in front of him.

Sari, her hair somehow hopelessly tangled in Bumblebee's knee joint tried to give him a sheepish grin. It came out as more of a pained grimace. "we were playing a game."

"That's right, Captain Fanzone." Bumblebee nodded vigorously. "It was absolutely a game and not an unauthorized training exercise that would really slag Prime off."

"BUMBLEBEE!" The girl turned and slapped her friend, earning a painful tug on her hair in response. "OW!"

Fanzone sighed. "So, not a training accident. Right. And I'm here why?"

"Because we need someone with small little monkey fingers to get Sari's hair out of my leg," the Autobot replied. "Duh."

"Little... _monkey fingers_?!" The captain's amused irritation flared up into anger. "I'll have you know--!"

"he didn't mean it like that!" Sari interrupted, flailing her arms and pulling her hair again. "ow! He meant that he's got big fat clunky hands that almost squished my face in when he tried to untangle me."

"Hey!" Now Bumblebee was indignant, but the girl ignored him.

"So will you please get me loose before Bumblebee's gears scalp me?"

Fanzone sighed. "fine."

Bumblebee and Sari both gave him relieved smiles. The captain reached carefully into the robot's knee joint and made an effort to untangle the girl's hair. It became evident fairly quickly that it wasn't coming loose without doing serious damage to the child's head.

"Sorry, kid," he said, reaching into his pocket for a knife, "But it looks like you're getting a hair cut."

"What? No! That took forever to grow out!"

"Well, it's that or I leave you tangled up with this overgrown lawnmower."

"HEY!!" The Autobot scowled. "I'm a high performance vehicle!"

He fidgeted with the pocket knife for a moment while Sari thought it over. "Fine."

"I thought you'd see it my way." The adult opened the knife and sliced through Sari's hair, cutting as close to Bumblebee's leg as possible to preserve the length. It was still significantly shorter when he finished. "You're gonna want a touch up trip."

The girl ran her fingers through her hair with a sad sigh. "Thanks, Captain Fanzone."

"Don't mention it. I mean that. I don't want to be implicated in any of your shenannigans." He snapped the knife closed, catching the tip of his middle finger with the blade. He hissed as blood welled up in the cut.

A moment later, a bandaid was being dangled in front of him. Bumblebee gave him a wicked grin. "Don't want your monkey fingers getting infected."

"Well," Fanzone snatched the bandaid out of the Autobot's hand, "At least my mother wasn't a snowblower."

Sari fell to the ground laughing at Bumblebee's perplexed look. With a smug smile, the captain opened the bandaid and wrapped his finger. Once the cut was securely covered, Fanzone turned and walked away.

He wondered idly if Prowl would record it when Sumdac's girl explained that old pop culture reference.  



End file.
